1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structural elements, and more particularly to standard modules useful as easily assembled walls, building panels, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,281, issued Mar. 20, 1984 to S. V. L. Chevanne and myself, discloses double wall hollow panels constructed by a nesting operation wherein two elements or modules can be doubly off-set or staggered. Each of the modules used in this construction is divided into a number of compartments by cross-pieces, and the compartments are further subdivided by ribs forming diagonals and interengageable with similar ribs of a mating module. Each of the diagonal ribs is provided on one side with opposing teeth which cooperate with complementary elements in the facing diagonal rib so as to enable the two halves to be snapped together and locked in place. This arrangement enables the halves to be offset or staggered in assembling complete walls and panels of a desired configuration. While it is desired to maintain this versatility the costs of molding the panels including the integral cross-pieces and the diagonals can be substantial, and certain limitations are also imposed on modular assembly by the square module geometries.
Numerous proposals have been made for constructing buildings, and the like, from standard components. Examples of prior proposals can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,408,423, issued Oct. 11, 1983, to R. W. Lautenslager et al; 4,388,789, issued June 21, 1983, to W. T. Murphy; and 3,290,845, issued Dec. 13, 1966, to M. K. Snyder. The first of these prior constructions deals with the support of roofs, while the latter two arrangements are concerned with the integrity of joints between adjacent components in a building panel system.
French Pat. No. 2,045,553, published May 3, 1971, and naming A. Maindron as inventor, discloses standard elements which can be combined into matrix assemblies for decorative purposes. Austrian Pat. No. 338,478, published Aug. 25, 1977, discloses the use of a plurality of interlocking standard elements to form a rectangular panel member, while French Pat. No. 1,423,313, published Nov. 22, 1965, with Bergerioux et al, being listed as inventors, discloses a construction module comprising an outer rectangular element in which a rectangular internal element is arrangeable so that various cavities formed in the interior element are properly arranged for facilitating attachment of the interior element to the exterior element. French Pat. Nos. 2,182,118, published July 12, 1973, and 2,007,695, published Jan. 9, 1970, disclose further examples of construction techniques employing interlocking standard elements. Such prior modular assemblies are not as versatile as the nesting double wall configuration of U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,281, and do not afford comparable cost or fabrication advantages.